Hogwarts School Song
by Rica666
Summary: Ever wonder where the Hogwarts song came from? Who decided to make it and why certain things are in it? Join Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin sit down and work on it. Helga/Godric, Rowena/Salazar, Oneshot


****

Rica666: /Blinks and looks around/ Okay, so Sirius is in a corner pouting cause I basically called him an idiot, Harry is out on a date with Ginny, and Voldemort is hiding somewhere. So, /clears throat/ I am bringing in- /drum roll/CUT THAT OUT! /drum roll stops/ Thank you. I am bringing in the...TWINS!

**Fred: Hello Rica-**

**George: Thank you for-**

**Fred: Inviting us even though-**

**George: We were a-**

**Fred: Last minute- **

**Fred & George: Choice.**

**Rica666: /sulkily/ I was I had a twin like one of you.**

**George/smirks/ Everyone wishes-**

**Fred/smirks/That they had-**

**George: Like one-**

**Fred & George: of us.**

**Rica666/walks away/ I think I am going ot find Sirius and pout with him.**

**Fred & George: /blinks/ Okay...Anyways, enjoy this story.**

* * *

**Summary:**

Ever wonder where the Hogwarts song came from? Who decided to make it and why certain things are in it? Join Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin sit down and work on it.

_Salazar writing_ _Rowena writing_ **Godric writing** **_Helga writing_**

* * *

_"Be careful about reading health books. You may die of a misprint."- Mark Twain_

* * *

A young man is sitting at a table, tapping a quill against it while looking at a piece of parchment. He runs his hand through his blonde hair and glares at the parchment.

"Why do I have to come up with the entire school song," he asks himself.

"Because, Godric, you lost the bet with Salazar," says a female voice, which makes him jump.

He glares at the young woman, "I know that Rowena, I was just…er…"

"Trying to get out of doing it," she states will she rolls her eyes and pushes her black hair out of them, "Scoot over and I'll help you."

Godric grins, "That's why you're my bestest friend in the whole universe."

Rowena rolls her eyes and looks at the parchment:

**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, something...something...**

Rowena glares at Godric and cross out the 'something…something…' and Godric pouts.

"Ro, that took me forever to think of," he whines.

"Godric," she warns.

She turns back to the parchment and writes something as Godric sticks his tongue out at her back. He jumps when he hears a chuckle behind him.

"Gryffindor, you lazy son of a-"

"Salazar Slytherin, don't you dare finish that sentence," Rowena warns…again.

Godric sticks his tongue out a Salazar and Salazar glares at him. Another young woman walks in and puts her arms around Godric shoulders.

"Really mature, dear," she states, amusement in her voice.

Godric and Salazar snorts and state at the same time, "I/He isn't known for being mature."

The woman giggles, and Rowena glares at the three of them, "Am I the only one actually working here?"

The woman looks at Rowena and states, "Sorry Ro, I'll help you. Though you did bring this upon yourself you know. Godric isn't one for taking things back when you could do them twice as good."

Godric grins and nods, "Right you are, my dear. Right you-Hey, that was suppose to be insulting wasn't it."

Rowena grins, "Thank you Helga. Now if only we could get Godric and Salazar to work."

Salazar, not to be made fun of, rolls his eyes and joins the two women. They grin at each other as he sits down with a sigh and looks at the paper. It reads:

_**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, **__Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald,_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

"That's wonderful so far, Ro," Salazar says affectionately as he holds her hand.

Godric rolls his eyes at the two and sits by Helga, "Yes and I am just chopped liver here, aren't I?"

Salazar smirks, "Of course, _Ric_."

Godirc growls, "Shut up, _Sal_."

Rowena rolls her eyes at the two glaring men, "Looks like it's just me and you, Hel."

Helga wrinkles her nose, "Must you call me that?"

Rowena nods and states, "Yes, I must."

Helga rolls her eyes but grabs the parchment and quill. She quickly writes something down and passes it to Salazar, who is in the middle of a glaring contest with Godric. Godric jumps up and looks up at the Great Hall ceiling when thunder clashes and Salazar, losing his stuck-up attitude jumps up from his chair.

"Victory," Salazar yells, pumping his fist up in the air.

Godric, apparently ignoring him, states, "Looks like it's going to rain soon. To bad for the students that have to ride in the boats over the lake."

Helga gasps and jumps up, "I have to go charm the boats so the poor children don't get soaked."

Rowena gets up more calmly and follows a freaking out Helga to the boats, calling back to Salazar and Godric, "That better be done by the time I get back or else!"

Both men pale dramatically at this threat sit down and stare at what is on the parchment. It now reads:

_**Hogwarts, Hogwarts,**__Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald,_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_**Our heads could do with filling, **_

_**With some interesting stuff,**_

_**For now they're bare and full of air,**_

Godric holds his head in his hands and groans, "We are dead for sure, Sal."

Salazar looks at Godric, then at the ground, and sighs, "I hate to admit this, Ric, but you are right. Ro is going to kill us."

Salazar suddenly looks up; his eyes light up, grabs the piece of parchment, and writes a few lines down. It now reads:

_**Hogwarts, Hogwarts,**__Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald,_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_**Our heads could do with filling, **_

_**With some interesting stuff,**_

_**For now they're bare and full of air,**_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

Godric snorts and states, "Everyone will definitely know that, that part right there was you."

"Shut up Godric, you've only done the 'Hogwarts, Hogwarts' part," Salazar hisses (Not actually hisses, as in snake language).

Godric looks offended, grabs the parchment, and finishes the song, unaware of Salazars' smirk. Godric pushes the parchment towards Salazar (who had to wipe the smirk off of his face or Godric would have know that he was tricked…okay, just incase he somehow figured it out) and smirks. It now reads:

_**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, **__Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald,_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_**Our heads could do with filling, **_

_**With some interesting stuff,**_

_**For now they're bare and full of air,**_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

**Bring back what we've forgot, **

**Just do your best, we'll do the rest, **

**And learn until our brains all turn to mush.**

"Godric," Salazar starts, "'mush' and 'forgot' don't rhyme."

When there is no answer Salazar looks up from the parchment to see Godric gone. He growls and crosses out 'mush' and replaces it with something else. He then puts it down and runs his hand through his black hair and smirks.

"It's time for some lion hunting," Salazar mumbles; walking out of the Great Hall, smirk still in place. Godric was never the same after that night and Helga could never find out why…but that is a different story.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald,_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling, _

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot, _

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest, _

_And learn until our brains all rot!"_

* * *

**Fred: So Rica isn't-**

**George: back yet so-**

**Fred: we are guessing-**

**George: that we need to-**

**Fred: close the story.**

**George: So...**

**Fred & George: REVIEW!**


End file.
